Survivor Series 2017
|} 'Survivor Series elimination matches:' 'Team UK vs. Team 205' 'Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown' 'Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown' 'WWE Survivor Series 2017 PPV:' 'Inside the arena, The New Day makes their entrance representing Smackdown Live, and they’re getting a mixed reception. Xavier Woods says it’s The Shield against your boys, The New Day. The Shield got big cheers. Woods says this would be great material for all fan fiction fans out there, but they’re going to show that they’re the most dominant and entertaining faction to ever enter WWE. Kofi Kingston mentions that RAW General Manager Kurt Angle put Smackdown under siege last week and attacked The New Day. It only took them three weeks to steal their idea and not do it as well as they did. The one thing that was proven beyond a shadow of a doubt is The Shield has a big set of gigantic, dangling… guts. It’s the PG Era. The New Day will go “Bob Barker” on their asses. Big E says it’s only a matter of time before The Shield implodes. The Shield is about brotherhood, but there is no greater brotherhood than The New Day because New Day rocks!' 'Video Package: The Shield vs. The New Day.' We go to commercial. '1) After the match, The New Day is laying broken at ringside while The Shield celebrates in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Stephanie McMahon is giving a pep talk to the women of Team RAW. She wants Asuka to break every bone in Becky Lynch’s body. She wants Sasha Banks to be “The Boss.” As for Bayley, the time for hugging is over. She doesn’t care if it’s Natalya or Tamina, she wants her to give it everything she has. As for Nia Jax, she wants her throwing people around into the third row. As for Team Captain Alicia Fox, she had her doubts, but after seeing what she did last Tuesday, she has no more doubts. McMahon says Smackdown started the fight, but they’ll end it. The women get pumped up and walk off.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Asuka celebrates her big win in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Stephanie McMahon is with Daniel Bryan, rubbing in his face that they’re going to run the gauntlet. Bryan reminds her that he has John Cena on Team Smackdown. She asks how he got John Cena. Is it because they’re nearly brothers-in-law? That’s nepotism. Bryan points out that her husband is on the team. She says The Game is on the team, not her husband. Bryan asks if that’s the same Game he beat to main event WrestleMania. She runs down the list of people on her team and how they attacked her brother, Shane McMahon, on Smackdown this past week. Shane cannot be 100% after that. When Shane is out, Bryan will have full autonomy on Smackdown. She walks off.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Renee Young interviews Corbin in the ring. Corbin says his hand went up, and Miz’ mouth went shut. Corbin says he also shut the crowd up too. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Paul Heyman. Heyman says the most phenomenal performer in WWE history is in for a fight with an unrepentant competitor who will rip him limb from limb. AJ Styles will regret defeating Jinder Mahal and not losting to Lars Alexandersson for having to face Brock Lesnar.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Cody Rhodes celebrates with his wife and the World Title. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Sami Zayn is shown wearing his "I Dig Crazy Chicks" t-shirt. Renee Young asks Zayn what his relationship is with Mandy Rose. Zayn said "what relationship?" Zayn said Mandy is crazy but tonight's match is about the US Championship. Mandy ends up showing up and wishing Zayn luck with a big kiss on the cheek. "Luck is for losers" says Sami Zayn.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, The Usos welcome Shelley and Sabin to their prison. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Will Ospreay is with Mandy Rose. Ospreay tells her that now is not the time. Mandy asks him to listen. She said after all they've been through, there's a part of her that isn't over him yet. She claims she doesn't expect anything from him but just wanted to wish him luck. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Lars Alexandersson poses over Jinder Mahal. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Mandy is shown walking up to Andersen. Mandy talks about how she can't explain something-or-other and then babbles some more. She says she just came by to wish Andersen good luck tonight. She gives Andersen a kiss on the cheek as well and leaves. Angel appears from behind the boxes as Andersen and Angel exchange looks.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Jason Jordan, who gets loudly booed. Jordan says he’s so upset he can’t fight alongside his father. If anything happens, he’s 100% healed and ready to go for his teammates. Charly asks if that includes Triple H. Jordan hopes Triple H gets eliminated before Team RAW gets eliminated.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Zayn runs right into a big boot, then eats a Powerbomb. Andersen pins Zayn, but Zayn kicks out at two. Andersen freaks out, chasing the ref around and screaming that it was two. Andersen goes for another Powerbomb. Zayn fights out. Mandy Rose is on the apron out of nowhere and Zayn shoves Andersen into her, knocking her to the floor. Andersen then walks right into a Helluva Kick from Zayn for the loss.' '8) After the match, Andersen checks on the condition of Mandy Rose on the outside. He picks her up and carries her to the back. While carrying her, we see Mandy Rose looking fine, as she stares over Andersen's shoulder and smiles at Sami Zayn in the ring.' 'Video Package: Brock Lesnar vs. AJ Styles.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package: Team RAW vs. Team Smackdown.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Strowman gets in the ring, and Triple H cautiously holds his arm up. Triple H talks to him before yelling at the crowd. Strowman hasn’t taken his eyes off him. Strowman grabs him by the throat and warns him to never try to cross him again or he’ll never play this game again. Triple H looks stunned. Strowman then lets go and walks off, but Triple H attacks and tries for a Pedigree. Strowman gets out of it and hits a Running Powerslam on Triple H! Strowman’s music plays, and Triple H gets to his feet. Strowman then floors him with a second Running Powerslam before ripping off his RAW shirt.' End of the 2017 Survivor Series PPV.